lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Relationships
Family Zira Kovu cares about his mother, but does not truly understand her actions, especially her hatred towards the Pride Landers. Kovu will always obey her every word and, while he is loyal to her and won't leave her side, he has questioned her on why they can't all be friends. Nuka Kovu cares for his brother, but can also feel embarrassed by his actions, as shown when Kion pinned him to the ground and Kovu's voice contained disappointment when he revealed that they were related. Kovu does not approve of his brother's devious nature, and will not allow him to disobey their mother's orders. Vitani Kovu has not been shown interacting much with his sister, though he appears to be closer to her than he is to his brother Nuka. Scar Scar isn't really his father but Scar had chosen Kovu to become the next king after him. However Simba became King and banished Kovu's family from the Pridelands. Kiara Kovu has mentioned that he met Kiara once, and became excited when Kion hinted towards a possible reunion with her and the Pride Landers. In Return to the Pridelands, Kovu, Simba, and Kiara told Kion what happened to Zira, and Kovu was happy to rule the Pridelands with Kiara someday. Kion Unlike the rest of his pride, Kovu does not seem to harbor any ill feelings towards Kion, and appears to be more of an acquaintance or neutral individual where Kion is concerned. He was excited at the prospect of being welcomed back into the Pride Lands, but towards the end, he was frightened of Kion and hisv roar. Kion officially meet Kovu now a member of his family and his brother in law putting the past behind them both. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Jasiri Much like Kion, Kovu is seen as a neutral entity at worst or an acquaintance at best to Jasiri. Whilst the hyena remains angry at the lions for stealing her water, Kovu was quick to defend her when his brother tried to strike out at her, and showed no signs of ill feeling towards her. Simba It appears that Simba is Kovu's only "huge enemy" since he did exile him and his family from the Pride Lands although it was not his fault, and he still wishes to reenter his lands and hang out with his daughter, though it doesn't look like that will happen any time soon. Nala Just like Simba, Nala used to hate Kovu and his family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king because Scar chose him to be king. Bunga When Bunga, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Fuli When Fuli, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear her and the others. Ono When Ono, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Beshte When Beshte, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Madoa After his pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees him as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Wema and Tunu After his pride takes over the cubs and their clan's watering hole, they see him as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about them. Rafiki Rafiki wonders where Kion is, Bunga told them he might go to Outlands for help Jasiri to figuring out how to get the lions out the Outlands but Rafiki told them they, not just any lions, they are the Outsiders. He told the story about Outsiders are a group of lions, but led by lioness name Zira and also loyal to Scar. After Simba defeated Scar he became the rightful king, Zira couldn't stand seeing a new king since Scar chose her son Kovu to be king, but she wouldn't listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba, of course, he won quickly. After that, he banished Zira and her family into the Outlands forever. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa used to hate Kovu since he's Zira's son and Timon and Pumbaa are friends with Simba. Category:Relationships